


Not Gone Yet but He's Leaving

by Patr0clus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Implied Age Difference, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patr0clus/pseuds/Patr0clus
Summary: "You said you had creds?"Your expression lit up as hope blossomed in your gut."Yes!"__Mando does a fetch quest for you and you're extremely grateful for it
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Not Gone Yet but He's Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> I think something possessed me because I wrote this instead of sleeping last night.

A steady _thump thump thump_ echoed through the tavern with each nervous bounce of your leg. If the noise was annoying one of the few customers scattered throughout the room they didn't mention it, and at the moment you didn't care. Hunched over the bar with a rag clenched unmoving in hand you had your eyes trained on the door, heart racing. This was the only place in town that provided food, drink, and lodging all in one for travelers passing through, he had to come through here, there was no way he wouldn't. Unless he had already finished whatever business he had on this planet and left. Your stomach rolled at the thought, he could be thousands of light years away by now and then you'd be well and truly screwed. Half-heartedly, you wiped the rag across the same spot you'd been cleaning for the past hour, hoping to distract yourself from the cold sweat building on your forehead. Said spot was noticeably cleaner than the rest of the bar, catching the light so well you could see your blurred reflection in its surface. You looked like you were going to be sick. 

The chimes above the front entrance tinkled and clunked as the door opened for another customer. This sent your head jerking up to scrutinize the incoming patron, and sure enough, there he was. The Mandalorian. Soft yellow light bounced off his gleaming helmet, but the rest of his body armor was scratched dull and worn. Despite this **,** he still made a formidable picture to behold walking steadily over to a table in the far corner. It took every ounce of self-control you had not to vault over the bar and run up to him as soon as you saw him arrive. No, you couldn't, you were going to be reasonable. So instead, you waited until he slid into a booth before throwing the rag down and making a break for his table at a pace that one might have generously called a near panicked sprint. He was obviously only just getting settled in but you paid that no mind, taking a seat right next to him while planting one hand on the back of the booth and the other on the table. There was no way in hell you could overpower him but that would at least make it inconvenient for him to try and leave.

"Mando please, hear me out. I need your help." His shoulders had tensed at you pressing close to him but he didn't seem outwardly angry or threatened, so you took that as a good sign and continued. "I saw you around this area yesterday and I don't know or care why you're here but… You're a bounty hunter right? You find people--things, and bring them where they need to go for a price?"

His shoulders sank back into a more relaxed position as he turned to better face you. The black of his visor revealed nothing, but you could feel his eyes appraising you. 

"Yes." his voice lightly modulated through the filter of his helmet.

You released a breath you hadn't known you had been holding as you fumbled in your back pocket to take out a pouch of credits and plunk them onto the table.

"I have creds, we're one of the only places in town that gets regular customers so I can pay you more if it's not enough, and I know this probably isn't your usual MO but I need your help, please if I don't get this thing back in the next couple of days before my old man gets back he's gonna kill me and I don't even--" 

The mention of your dad sent a fresh wave of nauseating panic crashing over you with such force your head spun. With a groan you leaned forward, cradling your head in your hands as you tried to quell the dread threatening to overcome you. 

"Whoa! Hey, slow down kid. If you want my help I gotta know exactly what's going on." 

He had placed a hand on your shoulder to steady you and even through the thick fabric of his gloves you could feel the warmth of his grip. Now, whether the gesture was spurred on by actual concern for your well being or just in the hope that you wouldn't pass out on him you couldn't tell, but you did your best to compose yourself and start again. Pulling a deep breath in through your nostrils you closed your eyes, letting it out in one long exhale before meeting that black visor once again. 

"I'm in charge of the tavern right now while my father's off planet. I can handle myself and this place no problem, but these assholes came through the other day--wannabe guild types who're good for nothing except causing trouble--and sure I probably could've been more inviting, less of a prick, just let them have their fun then leave, but they were harassing my other customers! And I didn't think they'd actually go and _steal_ something!"

You were getting flustered again, breaths coming quicker than you could take them. Your head fell and you squeezed your eyes shut, focusing on the comforting anchor of the Mandalorian's grip on your shoulder to ground yourself. 

"So, you want me to get whatever it was they took back for you?" he inferred. 

"Y-yeah. It's these antique blasters that've been in my family for ages. They aren't even worth that much it's just, they're important to my old man and if I don't have them by the time he gets back then--oh god, he'll never trust me to run this place again... And I don't even want to think about how pissed he's gonna be, I'm a dead man."

You could have sworn that you heard the short exhale of a modulated chuckle come from the man in front of you, but when you raised your head to fix him with a glare you were only met with the blank gaze of that damn helmet. Okay, maybe you were being a touch dramatic but this was still a very pressing issue for you. With a huff you leaned back, Mando releasing his grip on your shoulder as you tried to rearrange your expression into something that wasn't so obviously a pout. 

"You said you had creds?" 

Your expression lit up as hope blossomed in your gut.

"Yes!" you upended the pouch, spewing its contents all over the tabletop and ignoring the stares you got from patrons as creds littered the surface between you. "I have lots of creds--and I can get you more if it's not enough! I don't need you to take these guys out or anything, I just really need those blasters back as soon as possible… please." 

Desperation must've been written plain on your features because after a long moment he let out a resigned sigh and shifted forward in his seat.

"Give me all the info you have on these guys. I can get your stuff back to you by tomorrow night."

The next day passed in a blur, and as soon as the sun began to set you closed shop early in favor of waiting for the Mandalorian to return. Not wanting to draw attention to yourself, you took to pacing in the alley off the side of the tavern. He would still be able to find you easily, and this way you could avoid anyone wanting to make small talk or ask questions. Sure enough, you didn't have to wait long before you heard the heavy footfalls of his armored boots making their way towards you. Whirling around you saw his silhouetted form at the mouth of the alley, his shadow stretching across the ground to meet you in the rosy dusk light. Something was dangling from his fist that looked suspiciously like your father's blasters and a sense of pure elation filled you. Practically running to meet him as he stalked down the alley you were so relieved he had finished the job quickly and efficiently that you thought you could cry. You flung your arms out as you neared him, jumping forwards to clasp around his shoulders in a haphazard hug that sent him stumbling half a step back, unprepared. In hindsight, it was probably a bad idea to surprise a trained killer in any way that could be mistaken for physical aggression, but the thought did not occur to you in the moment. Before you could even attempt to thank him for his help, you were slammed roughly against the stone wall of the alley. With the jagged rock pressed against your back you were painfully aware of how thin your shirt was. One of his hands had rooted itself onto the wall over your shoulder while the other had both your wrists pinned well above your head. The position forced you to stretch, your shirt riding up to expose the flat of your stomach to the cool evening air. A single pathetic attempt to squirm out of his grip was enough to let you know that there was no way you could loosen his hold on you, and at that realization it was embarrassing how quickly blood rushed to your crotch. You felt light-headed, a burning heat rising to your cheeks. 

"Mando! I wanted to thank you for getting those back for me, you really saved my skin. Do you think you could let me down-- _ah!_ " 

He had pressed himself closer while you were mid-sentence, knee digging itself between your legs to grind your hard length against his thigh. You let out a ragged gasp, face flaming.

"That's a new one." he said, the nonchalant evenness of his voice sending a shot of annoyance through you. "You should know better than to surprise me, kid."

"C'mon, I'm sorry Mando, I didn't mean to jump you like that but--" he shifted his weight yet again, rutting up against you in a way that made your eyes roll and your cock throb. Another stilted breath fled your mouth. " _Hey!_ "

Abruptly the hold on your wrists let go and you immediately slumped against the wall, the rough stones scratching a small trail up your back as you went. There was the small click of a buckle as you noticed Mando fastening the belted holster of the antique blasters around your waist. With a glancing ruffle of his gloved hand through your hair, he turned on heel and set off on his way. Dusk's warm light had softened into a twilight glow and you panted, hands on your knees as you tried to compose your racing thoughts. His steps were getting further away but your erection still ached, straining against the seam of your trousers. It took next to no time for you to make up your mind. Wiping the dust off your trousers, you straightened.

"Wait!" he stopped in his tracks. "You're not just going to leave me like this are you?"

In a couple strides you caught up to him and wrapped a hand around his elbow, as if that could actually do anything to hold him in place. 

"You said you were going to help me, so help me."

You slipped your hands underneath his arms to wrap around his chest. The space where his body armor dipped into a collar and exposed the slope of his neck made the perfect place to nestle your chin, the fabric there almost soft to the touch. A sharp exhale seeped out from your lungs as you shifted, angling to press your hardness into the curve of his ass.

"You caused this problem," you rolled your hips, pointedly grinding your rigid cock against his backside. "Why don't you fix it?"

There was that sound again, the short huff of a digitally modulated breath that couldn't have been anything but a laugh. Short-lived as it was. He turned to face you, breaking your hold to place both his hands on your shoulders then lightly trail them down your arms and up your flanks, gloved finger tips sinking into your skin. 

"Alright, sure."

You were pressed against the wall again in an instant. This time there was no pause or hesitation as Mando slotted his thigh between your legs and grasped firmly onto your hips. Each time he dragged you up his thigh you swore starbursts exploded in your vision. The pleasure coiled in your gut wound tighter with every calculated roll of his hips until it was almost unbearable. Wrapping your hands securely around his shoulders you let your head tip back, its crown bumping painfully into the hard wall behind you. But caring about the dull ache in your head was impossible as the Mandalorian thrust against you. The wonderful pressure of his muscled thigh wedged against your cock and the occasional nudge of his thick hardness sent you over the edge embarrassingly quickly. Swinging your legs upwards, you wrapped them around his waist, holding yourself firm to his twitching length as the coil in your gut snapped. With a stunted moan you spilled in your pants, your warm spend rapidly cooling into an unpleasantly moist dampness as you buried your face into his neck.

As soon as you pressed gently into the armor of the Mandalorian's chest he backed away. Your feet touched to the ground lightly, but your legs were like jelly. Still, that didn't stop you from dropping to your knees in front of him, hands settling on his waist only to smooth around and grip his ass. 

"Maybe now I can thank you properly for your work, Mando." you said, looking up at him with a half lidded gaze. 

He let out a grunt as you brought his hips forward, rubbing the hard line of his cock against your cheek. Tentatively, you mouthed your lips around the outline of his clothed arousal, the fabric of his fatigues rough against your tongue as you laved it over his length. His hips stuttered, jerking forwards to press into your teasing mouth almost involuntary. But when your fingers danced along the waist of his pants intent on pulling it down to release him from its confines, his hands clasped around your wrists. You were gently dragged back into a standing position, one of his hands coming to alight in your messy locks. His fingers twined into your hair and he drew you closer to him till the cold of his helmet rested briefly on your forehead.

"You've done more than enough already." his voice soft even through the modulation. "I'll see you around, kid." 

This time when he strode away you knew he was not going to turn back. 

"Well, the offer still stands if I ever do end up seeing you again!" you called out as the distance between you grew.

And although it was quiet, you swore you could hear the telltale wheeze of a laugh that had long gone unused. 

"And I'm not a kid!"

He didn't even dignify that with a response.

**Author's Note:**

> Controversial yet brave headcanon: I don't think Mandalorians would be allowed to have sex of any kind, but a boy can dream


End file.
